Unisieppari
by Rannaty
Summary: Nuori Ryou eksyy lelukauppaan ostamaan siskolleen lahjaa. Lelukaupassa ja sen pitäjässä on kuitenkin jotain outoa... Vaihtoehtoistodellisuus, oneshot.


Vaihteeksi kirjoitan suomeksi. Toivottavasti tästä pikku tarinasta ei tullut ihan toivoton xD Luulisi, että oma äidinkieli olisi sujuvampaa kuin vieras mutten oikein itse osaa sanoa…

* * *

**Unisieppari**

Hän olisi voinut vannoa, että iso nallekarhu uuden lelukaupan ikkunassa tuijotti häntä. Ryou repi katseensa pois nallen pohjattomista silmistä vilkaistakseen kaupan julkisivun yläosassa roikkuvaa kylttiä. "Unisieppari", se julisti, kaupan pyöreä logo siististi tekstin vieressä. Hänen äitinsä oli kertonut hänelle unisieppareista kerran. Ne nappasivat painajaisia.

Kello helisi oven yläpuolella. Korkeat hyllyt seisoivat seiniä vasten ja huoneen keskellä, pyöreällä pöydällä, oli linnan pienoismalli. Valkean linnan muureilla taisteli pienenpieniä sotilaita, hammastikkua pienemmät miekat ojossa ja hopeanharmaat haarniskat yllä.

Joku istui kassakoneen takana, nurkassa lähimpänä ikkunaa. Sanomalehti esti näkemästä hänen kasvojaan ja Ryou näki paikaltaan ovenpielessä etusivun otsikon. "Useita ihmisiä koomassa! Epidemia vai sattuma?" Hänen isänsäkin oli lukenut sitä.

Sanomalehti kahisi kun se laskettiin. Takaa paljastunut henkilö oli nuorempi kuin Ryou oli olettanut. Hän oli kuvitellut jonkun vanhan ja pelottavan näköisen.

Hän vilkuili olkapäillään lepääviä valkoisia hiuksia ja kaupanpitäjää. Miehen huulet nytkähtivät ylöspäin mutta se ei näyttänyt oikealta hymyltä.

"Hei siellä."

Ryou unohti käytöstapansa. "Ooksä noita?" Hän hätkähti omia sanojaan aivan kuin hänen isänsä olisi ollut nuhtelemassa. Vanhempia pitää teititellä.

Outo ei-hymy muuttui huvittuneeksi. "Noita?"

Lapsi nyökkäsi. "Teidän tunnuksessa on pentagrammi."

Kaupanpitäjä taitteli lehden huolellisesti ja laittoi sen pois. "Mitä sinä tiedät pentagrammeista?" Kysymys esitettiin niin kuin kysyjä olisi olettanut, että Ryou oli vain poiminut sanan jostain ja yritti nyt opetella käyttämään sitä.

"Kaiken mitä äiti opetti, " Ryou kertoi. "Äiti tiesi paljon, " hän lisäsi, mennyt aikamuoto vihlaisten vain hiukan. Toinen nyökkäsi.

"Etsitkö jotain tiettyä?" Hän tuli kassapöydän ympäri ja nimilappu, hakaneulalla paidanhelmaan kiinnitetty, heilui hänen kävellessään. Ryou ei ollut osannut odottaa kysymystä, häneltä kun ei sitä ikinä ollut kysytty. Hän oli vain kuullut niin kysyttävän isältään.

"Ai, öö, tuota…" Ryou sormeili paidanhelmaansa ja katseli kun nimilappu heilui lähemmäksi kunnes mies pysähtyi, kumartuen siten, että heidän silmänsä olivat samalla tasolla.

"Lahjaa, kenties?"

Ryou katsoi paidastaan toisen silmiin ja nyökkäsi. "Joo, siskolle. Hän on surullinen." Amanen ystävä oli vaipunut koomaan ja siitä lähtien tyttönen ei ollut hymyillyt. Isoveljenä, Ryou tunsi tehtäväkseen piristää siskoaan.

Mies, "Bakura, " kertoi nimilappu, suoristautui. "Meillä on laaja valikoima nukkeja." Hän tarjosi kättään, sitä joka ei sujahtanut housuntaskuun. "Tule pois sieltä ovensuusta niin esittelen ne sinulle."

Ryou epäröi hetken mutta tarttui tarjottuun käteen ja seurasi myyjää syvemmälle kauppaan. Takimmaisella seinällä, kauimpana ikkunasta, seisoi hylly, jonka kerrokset oli sullottu täyteen erikokoisia ja näköisiä nukkeja. Kaikilla oli lapsekkaan pyöreät kasvot sekä mekot, mutta silmien- ja hiustenväri vaihteli. Silmänurkastaan Ryou oli näkevinään silmäparien seuraavan häntä, tosin kääntyessään katsomaan, hän näki nukkejen tuijottavan suoraan eteenpäin.

Kaupanpitäjä kurkotti ylähyllylle ja veti esiin pienen mustatukkaisen tytön, jonka vartalo oli pehmeä ja pää posliinia. Hän antoi sen Ryoulle varma ilme kasvoillaan. "Siskosi varmaan pitäisi hänestä."

Ensin, nukke ei näyttänyt mitenkään erityiseltä. Se ei ollut muita nukkeja hienompi millään tavoin, eikä se näyttänyt siltä, että se olisi kestänyt Amanen hurjia teekutsuja. Mutta tarkemmin katsoessaan Ryou huomasi, että nuken mekko muistutti siskon ystävän mekkoa ja lasisilmät, jotka tuijottivat häntä olivat samaa ruskean sävyä kuin edellä mainitun ystävän.

"Niin…" Ryou sanoi poissaolevasti, tutkien yhä nukkea. "Olet kai oikeassa." Käytännön asiat korvasivat ihmetyksen kun Ryou tajusi taas missä oli ja mitä tekemässä. Hän katsoi ylös myyjään. "Paljonko tämä maksaa?" Hän oli säästynyt rahaa jo jonkin aikaa mutta mitä jos se ei riittäisikään? Hänen olisi palattava kotiin tyhjin käsin ja tultava takaisin myöhemmin eikä Amane saisi yllätystään niin pian kuin hän oli mennyt lupailemaan.

"Paljonko sinulla on?"

Lapsi kaivoi taskurahansa esiin taskustaan ja ojensi kätensä miehen tarkastettavaksi. "Näin paljon. Riittäähän se?"

Myyjä otti rahat ja sormeili niitä sillä välin kun Ryou puri huultaan. Viimein Bakura taas katsoi poikaan ja hymyili, muttei silmillään. "Sovitaan, että sinulle tämä nukke maksaa näin paljon. Emmehän haluaisi siskosi olevan enää surullinen, vai mitä?"

Hetken Ryou vain tuijotti, uskomatta korviaan. Sitten hänen naamansa melkein halkesi hymyn voimasta ja hänen täytyi pidättäytyä halaamasta miestä. Isä oli sanonut, ettei vieraita pidä mennä turhan lähelle. "Oikeestikko? Kiitos!" Hän ei tiennyt mitä muuta sanoa.

"Paketoinko sen sinulle?" Nukke napattiin Ryoun kädestä ja vietiin kassan luo. Ryou seurasi myyjää ja kuuli kuinka lahjapaperi rapisi kun nukke katosi värikkään paperin ja nauhan alle. Paketti oli hyvin siisti niin nopeasti tehdyksi, Ryou huomasi kun se annettiin hänelle. Hän hymyili myyjälle vielä kerran kiitokseksi ennen kuin poistui liikkeestä. Ohittaessaan ikkunan, Ryou vilkutti ja lasin toiselta puolelta hänelle vastasi jo tuttu iloton hymy.


End file.
